Under World Tome I : Rédemption
by Memory Of Slytherin
Summary: Lucius demande de l'aide à Harry. 4 ans plus tard, Voldemort a pris le contrôle de l'Angleterre. Draco est chargé de retrouver Harry Potter, alors qu'il joue un double jeu pour venger la mort de ses parents. Va-t-il réussir à convaincre Harry de revenir ? Et pour quelle raison Lucius avait-il demander de l'aide à Potter . HPDM
1. Prologue

Bonjour à tous,

Après une longue absence, me revoila de retour pour vous présenter cette fiction.

En espérant qu'elle vous plaira.

Slytherinement vôtre.

* * *

><p>Prologue :<p>

Nous étions le 30 juillet 1997 au 4, Privet Drive, Little Whinging à Surrey. La soirée était plutôt fraîche pour la période estivale de l'année. Mais le jeune garçon, enfin plutôt le jeune homme dans sa chambre était occupé à préparer ses affaires. Non pas comme il le faisait tous les ans, non, cette fois c'était différent. Cette fois c'était la fin, il allait affronter son destin, avec ses amis, ses frères d'armes. Il se dirigea vers le miroir de sa chambre et s'observa il était devenu plus mure, il le savait. Son visage était moins enfantin, son regard vert émeraude, caché par des lunettes rondes, avait perdu son étincelle d'innocence, ses traits masculins étant cependant resté doux, ses cheveux d'ébènes ébouriffés lui donnait un air bestial et malgré les quelques mèches qui lui tombaient sur le front on pouvait facilement distinguer la cicatrice en forme d'éclair présente sur son front. Harry Potter était devenu un bel homme. Et ça personne ne pouvait dire le contraire. Il été d'ailleurs heureux de ne pas avoir évolué comme l'avait Dudley qui n'était devenu qu'une espèce de Bibendum se croyant séduisant. A cette pensée son visage eu une grimace de dégout. Il fut cependant tiré de ses pensées par la voix désagréable qu'il connaissait par cœur et qu'il avait hâte de quitter :

« POTTER ! hurla l'oncle Vernon, un de tes sales amis est devant la porte, dépêche-toi de voir ce qu'il veut pour que mon entré soit débarrassée de cette sale race !

-Oui j'arrive Monsieur, bougonna Harry en sortant de sa chambre pour descendre les escaliers. »

Il arrivait à la porte d'entrée et se raidit, devant lui, se tenant aristochratement sur le perron se trouvait Lucius Malfoy en personne. Il était d'une grande classe, il portait ses cheveux blond lunaire attaché par un catogan, laissant son visage doux en totale liberté. Son regard bleu autrement hautin était ce soir d'un air suppléant, bien que le reste de son visage restait impassible. Il portait une robe de sorcier noir, bien que très élégante. Conscient du trouble qu'il avait causé, Lucius se racla la gorge et brisa le silence.

« Bonjour monsieur Potter.

-Monsieur Malfoy, que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?

-Et bien monsieur Potter, je comprends que vous puissiez avoir quelques doutes sur ma venue de ce soir, mais si je suis ici c'est pour vous demander de l'aide.

-De l'aide ? demanda avec scepticisme le jeune garçon.

-Oui de l'aide, mais pourrions-nous parler de ça dans un endroit plus… convenable ?

-Oui bien sûr, entrez. »

C'est avec méfiance qu'il laissa entrer l'homme dans sa maison, l'invitant à monter vers sa chambre, sur les injures de l'oncle Vernon. Une fois arrivé dans la seule pièce réservée aux jeunes homme, Harry s'excusa pour le lieu peu convenable qu'était sa chambre et pour le comportement odieux de son oncle.

« Ne vous en faites pas, monsieur Potter, vu comment parlait Lily de sa sœur je comprends aisément qu'elle n'ait pu qu'épouser un moldu de la même espèce.

-Vous parlez de ma mère comme si vous la connaissiez…

-C'est un peu le cas, disons voir que nous avions une amie commune, votre marraine.

-Ma marraine ? fit Harry d'un air toujours aussi sceptique.

-Oui c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'ai besoin de votre aide, monsieur Potter. Mais asseyez-vous, ça risque d'être long.

-Je vous prie de m'excuser d'avance monsieur Malfoy, fit Harry en restant respectueux envers son ainé, mais je n'ai rien à vous proposer à boire, mes droits sur la nourriture et boisson de la maison étant limitée.

-Ce n'est rien. »

Harry s'assit sur son lit, face à Lucius. Mais aucun des deux ne savait quoi dire. Le silence était pesant, gênant. Ils passèrent à peu près 20 minutes à se toisser du regard avant que l'atmosphère pesante soit brisé par le plus jeune homme de la pièce :

« Donc vous êtes venue pour mon aide ? C'est un peu étrange venant de la part d'un mangemort… C'est quoi le problème ? Voldemort est furieux que votre cher petit Draco n'ait pas réussi à tuer Dumbledor ? cracha Harry avec mépris et une pointe de déception

-Oh arrêtez monsieur Potter, vous êtes tout autant soulagé que moi que Draco ne l'ait pas fait n'est-ce pas ?

- Qu.. quoi ?

- Vous me croyez aveugle ? Vous croyez que je n'ai pas vu votre regard à la gare au retour du Hogwarts express ? Enfin bref, ce n'est pas le sujet de ma venue, même si pour moi c'est un argument très convaincant ! »

Harry bougonna et croisa les bras, faisant comprendre à l'homme blond de se dépêcher et qu'il n'avait pas toute la soirée.

« J'ai besoin de votre aide, votre marraine m'a confié quelque chose à protéger de Vous-Savez-Qui mais il se doute de plus en plus de son existence, et j'ai besoin de vous pour la protéger.

-Et vous croyez certainement que je vais vous suivre ? Qui me dit que c'est pas un piège que vous me tendez ?

-Demain c'est bien votre majorité sorcière non ? fit pensivement Lucius

-Oui et alors ?

-Vous préparez vos affaires mais ce n'est pas pour partir à Hogwarts n'est-ce pas ?

-Qu… Comment ?

-Je ne suis pas bête, monsieur Potter, et loin de là. Et Vous-Savez-Qui attend patiemment demain pour vous tendre un gaitapant lorsque vous et vos petits amis allez décoller d'ici, profitant de la perte de la protection magique que vous bénéficié dans cette maison. »

Le jeune homme brun était abasourdi, il savait tout de leur plan, et si Lucius le savait alors Voldemort le savait aussi !

« Et vous me voulez quoi exactement ?

-Comme je le disais votre marraine m'a confié quelque chose, que j'ai confié moi-même à une tiers personne, hors sa sécurité est menacée, et j'ai besoin de vous Potter pour la protéger.

-Et pourquoi moi ?

-Et bien simplement parce que votre disparition attirera l'attention de Vous-Savez-Qui sur autre chose que ça, il sera obsédé par une prise possible de pouvoir, mais ne vous inquiété pas, je serais là pour veiller à ralentir ses plans. Après tout, il m'a arraché des choses autant qu'à vous. Alors qu'en dîtes-vous ? »

Le jeune homme semblait réfléchir. Qu'est-ce que Lucius avait à cacher ? Et il savait très bien que s'il voulait le découvrir il devrait le suivre. Et il savait aussi que si c'était le cas, il devrait abandonner la mission que lui avait confié Dumbledor. Lucius sentit son dilemme.

« Vous savez, vos amis sont apte à assumer cette mission le temps de votre absence. Et je viendrais vous revoir dès que la situation se sera stabilisée. Alors, êtes-vous prêt à m'aider ?

-Oui je suis prêt, répondit sans trop réfléchir Harry.

-Parfait ! Alors je vous laisse faire vos affaire nous allons partir ! »

Lucius sorti de la chambre et Harry l'entendit clairement descendre les escaliers et s'embrouiller avec son oncle Vernon. Il eut un petit sourire, l'homme blond venait de rabattre le caquet de son oncle et c'était plutôt délectable. Il fit rétrécir ses valises, pris Hedwige à son bras et rejoignit Lucius à la porte d'entrée.

« Oncle Vernon, je ne vous remercie pas de votre hospitalité plus que forcée de ses 17 dernières année et je n'ai qu'une chose à vous dire, si jamais vous parlez de ce qui s'est passé ce soir, je vous jure sur ma vie que je viendrais vous éliminer, vous et votre famille méprisable.

-Que… Comment oses-tu sale insolent !

-Taisez-vous, fit Harry hargneusement en pointant sa baguette sur le nez hideux de Vernon Dursley, et demain, lorsque mes amis viendrons vous leur direz simplement que j'ai besoin de me reposer, et qu'ils peuvent se débrouiller un peu sans moi, est-ce clair ?! »

Vernon, avec une grimace apeurée, enlaidissant encore plus son visage au possible, hocha la tête de façon positive. Harry eu un air de mépris, sorti de la maison qu'il a tant haï et suivit l'homme blond qui lui faisait quitter son lieu de cauchemar.

« Etes-vous prêt monsieur Potter ?

-Oui.

-Alors nous pouvons y aller »

Et sur ces dernières paroles, Lucius saisi le bras de Harry et ils transplannèrent dans un « pop » plus que distinctif, laissant juste derrière eux qu'une légère emprunte magique.

* * *

><p>Je vous retrouve d'ici deux semaines, maximum un mois pour le chapitre 1.<p> 


	2. Chapitre 1 : Mission double jeu

Bonjour à tous !

Je suis heureuse de vous retrouver aujourd'hui pour vous présenter le premier chapitre de ma fiction. En espérant qu'il vous plaira. J'ai eu un élan d'inspiration et étant donné que je l'avais fini, je me suis dis que ce serait cruel de vous faire attendre.

A très vite.

Slytherinement vôtre.

**P.S** : Les réponses aux reviews anonymes sont en fin de chapitre.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 1 : Mission double jeu<strong>

Les branches nues se frottaient sous ce doux vent d'hiver. Des flocons de neige virevoltaient furieusement, laissant une trainé blanche lorsqu'ils atteignaient le sol. Draco Malfoy marchait sous ce temps hivernal, mais ça ne le dérangeait pas, il aimait l'hiver. Trois ans c'était écoulé depuis la fin de la 7ème année et il avait beaucoup changé ; ses cheveux platine lui arrivait à hauteur des épaules dont quelques mèches tombaient devant ses yeux qui étaient toujours d'un bleu onyx, frôlant la couleur d'un ciel orageux, la blancheur de son teint rivalisait avec la pureté de la neige alors que ses lèvres fines étaient légèrement rosé. Son visage était plus dur mais avec des traits très doux, c'est indéniable, Draco Malfoy était magnifique. Il portait un manteau noir idéal pour cette saison, le protégeant du froid. Il continuait de marcher puis bifurqua dans un sentier le conduisant dans une forêt. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes de marche, il arriva devant un vieux portail orné d'un énorme serpent qui avait subi les dégâts du temps et il poussa une des grilles, la faisant grincer et pousser la neige. Il traversa ce qui, autrefois, devait être une cours et qui aujourd'hui, ressemblait à un terrain vague. Il s'arrêta devant la porte d'un vieux manoir, une grande bâtisse, encore plus imposante que le manoir des Malfoy. Il toqua trois fois à la porte, et une voix se fit entendre :

« Le mot de passe ?

- Victoria. »

La porte s'ouvrit alors et il s'engouffra dans le manoir. Le hall était dénué de tout meuble, donnant presque un air de maison hanté, mais il n'y prêta guère attention et alla directement vers une pièce se trouvant sur sa gauche et il ouvrit la porte. Il s'agissait d'un grand salon aux couleurs et meubles chaleureux, on se croirait presque à Gryffindor, pas étonnant vu le monde qui peuplait la pièce ; debout, au centre se trouvait le fantôme d'Albus Dumbledore qui affichait toujours son air malicieux, sur un canapé était assis Ron et Hermione Weasley tenant dans leurs bras deux petites jumelles rousses qui devait pas avoir plus de 24 mois, sur celui d'à côté se trouvait Rémus Lupin installé avec le fantôme de Sirius Black. A l'autre bout de la pièce, devant la fenêtre et regardant dehors, Séverus Snape et Blaise Zabinni se tenaient droit, attendant que la réunion commence. Draco enleva son manteau pour laisser place à une chemise bleu de glace et un jeans pour aller ensuite s'installer sur un fauteuil libre se trouvant juste face à lui.

« Maintenant que Draco est là, commença Albus, nous pouvons commencer. Séverus et Blaise se retournèrent, Cela fait maintenant quatre ans qu'Harry est parti, et après de longues recherches, nous avons conclus qu'il a quitté le pays. Pourquoi ? Je n'ai pas encore trouvé la réponse.

- C'est simplement un ras le bol, fit Blaise, et personnellement, je le comprends.

- N'importe quoi ! Harry n'aurait jamais fait ça ! Il était courageux !

- Weasel, franchement, est-ce que tu t'es déjà mis à sa place ? Tu aurais tenu sept ans à te battre contre quelqu'un qui est quand même plus fort que toi et que tout le monde compte sur toi pour faire le sale boulot que personne ne veux faire ?

- Ce n'est pas si simple que ça Darco.

- Tout à fait Séverus ! reprit le vieil homme aux lunettes en demi-lune, Harry est une pièce maîtresse dans le projet de destruction de Tom, sans lui, on aboutira à rien. Ce serait un peu long à expliquer mais il nous faut Harry. »

Draco soupira. Encore et toujours cette même conversation. Combien de fois ils avaient fouillés la Grande Bretagne de fond en comble. Et ce n'était pas en effectuant les mêmes recherches toutes les semaines qu'Harry allait ressurgir du jour au lendemain, comme s'il avait joué à cache-cache.

« C'est pourquoi nous avons créé des cherches-sorciers.

- Des quoi ? s'étonna Draco, seul les juges pour Azkaban ont un tel pouvoir

- Draco, ne sous-estime pas le pouvoir d'un vieux sorcier mort. J'ai aidé Séverus à en créer et nous n'avons plus qu'à fouiller les recoins du monde jusqu'à ce que le détecteur s'active sur la magie d'Harry.

- Êtes-vous en sûre ? demanda Blaise, peut-on vraiment se fier à ce type de magie ?

- Oh oui on peut Blaise, la magie est comme l'ADN, son emprunte est propre à chaque personne. Si le cherche-sorcier est programmé sur la magie d'Harry alors il ne réagira qu'à celle-ci.

- Mais putain, qu'est-ce qu'il irait foutre dans un autre pays ? S'offusqua Ron en essayant de bercer une de ses jumelles qui s'était mise à pleurer.

- Je ne sais pas, mais nos chers amis mangemorts iront voir.

- Pourquoi nous ? firent les trois espions en cœur.

- Car vous pourriez jouer une mission double jeu, si Voldemort souhaite partir à la recherche de Potter et ça aidera également Draco à comprendre certaines choses… »

Albus n'avait pas tort, cela fait maintenant quatre ans que ces parents étaient morts. Enfin mort, il ne savait pas vraiment, puisqu'ils avaient totalement disparu après un sort jeté à leur encontre par Voldemort. Les punir par l'exil ultime avait-il dit.

« Est-ce que vous savez quand vous allez revoir le maître ? reprit Albus

- Si mes souvenirs sont bons nous sommes censés le retrouver ce soir pour le débriefing du mois ainsi que pour l'attribution des nouvelles missions.

- Bien Séverus, essayez de vous faire confier la mission de retrouver Harry. Il faut que cela soit fait le plus rapidement possible. L'ordre s'affaiblit, nous ne tiendrons plus longtemps face à l'armée de Tom qui ne cesse de grandir chaque jour. »

Personne ne répondit à la phrase d'Albus. Il était vrai qu'en quatre ans les lignes ennemies avaient pas mal percées, une grande partie du territoire de la Grande Bretagne était sous l'emprise de l'armée des ténèbres. Seule l'Ecosse et en partie Hogwarts continuaient de lutter contre le règne de terreur. Beaucoup de famille moldus furent assassinées, tous les sorciers qui ont résisté furent exilés.

« Il nous manque toujours Nagini, Voldemort ne laissera jamais Nagini sans surveillance et c'est le dernier Horcruxe qu'il nous faut, fit Hermione en brisant le silence.

- A vrai dire il nous en manque trois…

- Comment ça Albus ?

- Hé bien Rémus, il y a Nagini, il y a le diadème de Rowena Ravenclaw mais aussi…

- Mais aussi ? Questionna le fantôme de Sirius.

- Il y a aussi Harry…

- Quoi ? Firent Ron, Hermione, Blaise, Draco, Rémus et Sirius en cœur.

- Harry ? Un horcruxe ? Comment est-ce possible ?!

- Cela s'est produit quand Voldemort à tuer les Potter à côté d'Harry, de par son crime il a enfermé une petite part de son âme en Harry, et je crois qu'il n'est pas au courant.

- En gros il doit mourir…

- Non mon jeune Draco, Séverus a étudié des plantes qui en les assemblant pourrait cibler l'horcruxe en Harry et nous permettrait de le transférer à un autre corps.

- Et vous pensez à qui ?

- Nous ne savons pas encore…

- Peut-être à toi Weasel, vu tes réflexions débile ça ne serait pas une grande perte !

- Très drôle Zabini, c'est pas moi qui courbe l'échine devant un serpent squelettique !

- Je le fais pour vous aider !

- Ouais c'est surtout que tu as pas de couille !

- Si j'en ai !

- Non !

- Si !

- Non ! »

Toute l'assemblée les regardaient se chamailler, certains avec un œil amusé et d'autre avec un air blasé. Soudain, les trois mangemorts sentirent leur bras les brûler légèrement, signe qu'ils étaient appelés par le maître. Ils saluèrent leurs confrères et prirent la direction de la sortie du manoir. Séverus se stoppa en passant devant la cheminé. Sur le dessus de la cheminé se trouvait un immense tableau représentant une jeune femme rousse. Elle était magnifique, son visage rond était doux et ses yeux vous regardaient avec malice, ses cheveux de feux tombait en cascade bouclé sur le côté, faisant ressortir sa peau blanche.. Il soupira.

« Qu'y a-t-il Sev' ?

- Elle me manque, parfois.

- Qui était-ce ?

- Tu vois Blaise, tu viens dans son manoir pour chaque réunion de l'ordre et tu ne sais même pas à qui il appartient ?

- Non je…

- C'est Aria Slytherin, coupa Draco, c'était la dernière descendante de Salazar. Elle a été condamnée à l'exil par Voldemort lui-même car elle s'est rebellée à la mort des Potter. Du moins, c'est ce que mon père m'a raconté. C'est grâce à elle qu'il a pu se marier avec ma mère. Les Malfoy ne se marient pas par amour, mais par intérêt. Et grâce à elle il a pu épouser la femme qu'il aimait…

- Oh je vois… C'était une femme bien alors…

- Oui c'est sure »

La marque des ténèbres se remit à brûler, les sortants de leur conversation. Ils sortirent avec hâte du manoir et dès qu'ils dépassèrent la barrière de protection magique ils transplanèrent direction du manoir Malfoy.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHP

Tous les mangemorts convoqués étaient réunis dans le grand salon du manoir Malfoy. Ils se tenaient à genoux le long de l'allée centrale, se prosternant alors que Voldemort arrivait par la grande entrée, marchant sur un tapis rouge. Il se sentait comme un prince, marchant vers son trône. Il était euphorique, sa prise considérable de pouvoir le grisait de plaisir. Il regardait ses serviteurs, habillés de leur habituelle robe de sorcier noire avec capuche à pointe et leur masque argenté représentant un crâne. Il arriva à son trône de fortune et s'assit. Ordonnant à ses fidèles de se relever. Il était heureux de tous les voir ici.

« Mes amis, je suis heureux de vous retrouver ce soir. En effet, ce mois d'août 2001 fut un grand mois, l'Angleterre nous appartient totalement ! des cris de joie furent poussés par les mangemorts, Du calme mes amis, il reste encore des inconscients qui nous résistent, l'Ecosse et donc Hogwarts nous font barrière, même grâce à l'aide de Séverus nous avons un contrôle partiel de l'école. Tout ceci pour dire que je suis fier de vous mes amis. Il est temps pour moi d'attribuer les nouveaux ordres de missions. Crabbe, Goyle… »

Voldemort distribuait les ordres de missions à ses mangemorts, assassinats de familles moldus, tortures de sorciers, bref, des choses horribles et répugnantes.

« Draco, Séverus, Zabini, Connor, McMahon, vous êtes ceux qui avez montrez le plus de persévérance ces derniers mois, et je pense que je peux vous faire entièrement confiance pour cette mission, qui je dois dire est compliqué. Il me reste un obstacle à ma prise de pouvoir totale de la Grande Bretagne, et cet obstacle est l'espoir. Et cet espoir est animé par Potter ! Il pense tous que Potter va revenir les sauver de mon règne inévitable. Cet espoir leur donne une force qui leur donne une puissance magique qu'on ne peut pas négliger. C'est pour ça que je vous confi, à vous cinq, la mission de retrouver Potter, il est mon dernier obstacle. Mais attention, je le veux vivant.

- Bingo, pensèrent de concert Draco, Blaise et Séverus.

- Et puis mon cher Draco, si tu réussis cette mission, et bien je pourrais considérer la trahison de tes parents comme nulle, et tu pourras peut-être retrouver la dignité de ton nom salit par l'acte inconscient de tes parents, fit Voldemort d'une voix qui se voulait mielleuse. »

Draco bouillonnait intérieurement alors que les mangemorts ricanèrent méchamment face aux propos de Voldemort. Comment osait-il salir ainsi la mémoire de ses parents. Un jour viendra où il pourra fracasser son point dans la gueule de ce serpent vicieux. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage, heureusement pour lui, il était caché par son masque.

« Vous devrez commencer vos missions demain, vous aurez, comme d'habitude un mois pour les accomplir, sauf pour vous cinq, fit Voldemort en désignant Draco, Blaise, Zabini et les deux indésirables, je vous laisse un délai de deux mois, votre missions étant périeuse. Maintenant disposez, j'ai besoin de repos ! »

Ainsi, le grand salon vide et froid du manoir Malfoy se vida. Tous les mangemorts prenaient la route de la sortie. Blaise, Draco et Séverus marchaient ensemble, discutant avec entrain de la mission, discutant des moyens qu'ils allaient utiliser pour torturer Potter. Mais ils furent coupés dans leur élan.

« Vous vous rendez compte de la mission qui vient de nous être confié ! fit la voix féminine de Connor, retrouver Potter c'est…Wouah !

- Ca tu peux le dire Elisabeth, c'est un honneur ! acquisa la voix séduisante et masculine de McMahon

- Oui, c'est un honneur, et nous devons fêter ça dignement !

- Que proposes-tu Snape ?

- Nous pourrions nous retrouver ce soir au Chaudron Baveur, ça nous permettrait de célébrer cet évènement et d'établir notre plan d'action.

- Oh mais quelle merveilleuse idée ! Je rentre chez moi, je réserve et je me prépare, on dit 21 heure tapante ce soir ! A plus tard ! »

Et sur ces derniers mots McMahon et Connor transplanèrent. S'assurant qu'ils étaient les derniers, Draco et Blaise sermonnèrent leur ainé.

« On peut savoir ce qu'il t'a pris ? commença Blaise.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire avec eux maintenant ce soir ?

- Justement, réfléchissez, comment voulez-vous qu'on effectue notre double mission avec eux deux dans nos pates ? Il faut nous en débarrasser et ça, dès ce soir, une potion Tue-Sorcier devrait faire l'affaire.

- Oui c'est ingénieux…

- Je vous laisse vous préparer, moi j'ai à faire, tachez d'être à l'heure, je n'ai pas envie de m'attarder avec ces énergumènes ! »

Il eut à peine fini sa phrase qu'il transplana, vite suivit par Blaise et Draco.

DMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

Draco arriva dans le jardin de la résidence secondaire des Malfoy, elle se situait dans le comté du Sutherland, au nord de l'Ecosse. Draco aimait cette résidence, c'était ici qu'il venait passer des vacances tranquilles avec ses parents. Il eut un pincement au cœur. La demeure était belle, moderne, moins austère que le manoir Malfoy. Un grand jardin bien entretenu se trouvait à son entrée, des centaines d'espèces de fleurs s'y entremêlaient. Draco entra dans sa résidence. Le hall était immense, le sol et les murs étaient carrelé de noir alors que les colonnes et les escaliers étaient d'un marbre blanc. Il appela un elfe de maison et lui demanda de lui préparer un repas léger et le prévena qu'il allait monter prendre un bain pour se relaxer. Ce qu'il fit aussitôt en montant les escaliers alors que l'elfe de maison disparut dans un « pop » très distinctif.

Le couloir de l'étage s'accordait parfaitement au hall d'entrée, il prit la première porte à sa droite et entrât dans une chambre aux couleurs typiquement Slytherin. Il eut un sourire amer. Ses parents étaient fiers de porter au quotidien les couleurs de leur maison. La chambre était composée d'un grand lit deux places, qui pouvait facilement accueillir quatre personnes, en baldaquins en bois de sureau. La parure qui le recouvrait était en soi et s'assortissait au vert qui recouvrait les murs. Il y avait également un grand bureau et une immense armoire du même bois que le lis qui comblaient l'espace de la chambre. Une grande vitre ornée d'or laissait entrer la lumière du matin, filtré par de grand rideau aux couleurs d'émeraudes. Il se sentait chez lui dans cette chambre. Il ouvrit l'armoire, prit un boxer ainsi qu'une tenue simple pour ce soir, un pantalon coupe étroite en cuir et une chemise argenté. Il prit la deuxième porte de la chambre et entra dans la salle de bain adjacente à la pièce. Elle respectait les mêmes couleurs que le hall et le couloir, le noir et le blanc. La salle de bain respirait le luxe. Il sourit en voyant que son elfe de maison avait pris de l'avance sur lui et avait déjà fait couler un bain. Il trempa sa main dans l'eau, elle était agréablement chaude. Poussant un soupir d'aise, il entreprit de se déshabiller et s'observa quelques secondes dans le miroir à pied.

Du haut de ses 21 ans on pouvait dire que Draco Malfoy avait le physique d'un ange mortel. Mortel parce qu'on ne pouvait succomber à sa beauté. Son visage aux traits fin encadré par une cascade lunaire lisse, des yeux orageux séduisant, une belle bouche, un buste finement dessiné, des bras dans lesquels on a envie de se blottir, des jambes longues et fuselés, des fesses rondes et rebondi, bref, de quoi en faire fantasmer plus d'un. Draco Malfoy était beau et il le savait.

Il se dirigea vers la baignoire et pénétra dans l'eau chaude du bain, soupirant d'aise, se laissant apaiser par les odeurs d'huiles essentielles de lavande et de menthe s'échappant de l'eau. Il se sentait tellement bien dans cette eau. D'ailleurs un peu trop car il sombra rapidement dans le sommeil.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHP

Tous les mangemorts étaient présent dans le grand salon alors chaleureux des Malfoy. Les deux maîtres de maison, Narcissa et Lucius, étaient à genoux, l'air mal en point, le visage salle. Le parfait opposé de ce qu'est un Malfoy. Pourtant, ils affichaient tous deux un air déterminé. Voldemort se tenait face à eux, l'air furax.

« Comment avez-vous pu me trahir de la sorte ! Moi qui pensais que tu étais l'un de mes plus fidèles serviteurs Lucius…

- Et bien il me semblerait que vous vous êtes trompé. Vous n'êtes pas si infaillible que vous le pensez.

- Je suis extrêmement déçu Lucius. Par toi et par Narcissa. Comment avez-vous pu aider Potter à se sauver de moi ? Quelle est la chose que vous osez me cacher depuis tant d'année ?!

- Le jour où tu le découvriras sera le jour de ton exécution Voldemort. »

Les mangemorts frissonnèrent de terreur à l'entente du nom de leur maître. Draco était là et regardait la scène, impuissant. D'un regard sa mère lui fit comprendre de rester tranquille, quoi qu'il arrive. Il avait confiance en ses parents.

Voldemort sourit sadiquement, pointant sa baguette vers le couple et lança des Doloris en alternant entre l'homme et la femme. Leurs cris résonnaient dans le salon.

« Je vous ai donné ma confiance, ma protection et c'est comme ça que vous me remerciez ? En aidant mon ennemi ?

- Vous n'êtes qu'un vil serpent, sans fierté… ARGHHHHHH… se battant contre sa propre race parce qu'il n'accepte pas d'être un sang mêlé ARGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH.

- Et tu oses encore me répondre, sale vermine que tu es. Tu mérites le châtiment ultime, l'exil.

- Eh bien allez-y, on nous vengera, votre chute arrive plus vite que vous le croyez, elle est imminente !

- Tais-toi ! »

Il lança un énième Endoloris vers Lucius. Son corps se tortillait sous la douleur. Draco détournait la tête, il ne pouvait pas regarder ses parents se faires torturer de la sorte. Voldemort remarqua son trouble et le fit amener à lui.

« Regarde Draco, ce que sont devenu tes parents, des larves, des traites à leur sang qu'on doit punir, sais-tu pourquoi ils sont là mon garçon ? »

Draco encra ses yeux dans ceux de son père. Il comprit alors que peu importe ce qu'il savait, qu'il devait se taire. Il répondit à Voldemort qu'il ne savait rien. Ses parents lui firent un maigre sourire.

« Il est l'heure d'infliger la sentence, les mangemorts tapèrent des pieds aux mêmes rythmes, Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy, je vous condamne au châtiment ultime, l'exil dans le royaume des ténèbres ! »

Il pointa sa baguette vers Lucius et Narcissa, psalmodiant une formule incompréhensible. Un éclair violet et noir sorti de la baguette et frappa le couple de plein fouet les faisant disparaitre sous les exclamations sadiques et les fracas de pieds des mangemorts…

« PERE, MERE ! »

Draco se réveilla en sursaut, faisant remuer l'eau qui déborda légèrement. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains, tentant de reprendre ses esprits, nullement dérangé par l'eau du bain devenu froide. Il venait à nouveau de rêver de la disparition de ses parents. Ca le hantait chaque nuit. Il revoyait sans fin ses parents se faire torturer par Voldemort et il n'avait pas bougé un petit doigt pour aider ses parents, tétanisé par la peur. Avec rage, il sortit de son bain, pris une serviette éponge et s'essuya le corps rapidement, pour enfiler à la va-vite, mais avec classe, sa tenue pour ce soir. Il allait retrouver Potter, le remmener ici, et l'aider à botter le cul de Voldemort pour venger ses parents ! Fois de Malfoy.

Il entra dans sa chambre et vit que son elfe de maison avait fait ramener son repas au bureau de sa chambre. Il prononça un léger merci et se siégea à son bureau pour déguster la salade au chèvre chaud que lui avait confectionné Dipsy. Il regarda son magico-réveil, il indiquait 20:45. Il soupira, en espérant que tout ceci serait bientôt fini, que le règne de Voldemort touchait bientôt à sa fin et que le monde allait enfin pouvoir vivre en paix. Il se leva, sorti de la chambre et rejoignit le hall de la résidence pour enfin quitter la demeure. Il franchi la ligne de protection magique et transplana, direction le Chaudron Baveur.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Guest :<strong> Oui, je comprends ce que tu veux dire, je vais faire de mon possible pour que cette fiction arrive au bout cette fois. Merci de me lire.

Je vous remercie de m'avoir lu et j'ai hâte de vous retrouver pour le prochain chapitre : Attention au départ.


	3. Chapitre 2 : Attention au départ !

Bonsoir à vous !

Tout d'abord je tenais à m'excuser pour mon retard. J'ai été très prise par le temps, entre mon blog, les tournages, la recherche de travail, Noël et tout ça tout ça... Mais j'y suis arrivée ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira et je vais faire de mon mieux pour vous poster la suite rapidement !

* * *

><p>Chapitre 2 : Attention au départ.<p>

Blaise attendait devant le Leaky Cauldron. Il avait opté pour une simple tenue, jeans moulant et chemise blanche ouverte jusqu'à ses pectoraux, mettant sa peau foncé et son torse développé en valeur. Cela faisait vingt minutes qu'il prenait son mal en patience, il détestait attendre ! Il vit alors une blonde tout à fait regardable s'approcher de lui, elle portait une belle robe bleu sombre ainsi qu'un long manteau d'hiver qui s'accordait parfaitement avec ses yeux, sa chevelure or bouclée lui retombait en un chignon élégant sur son épaule gauche. Elle lui sourit :

« **Bonsoir, mon cher Zabini.**

- **Mademoiselle Connor**, fit il en lui baisant la main, **vous êtes très en beauté se soir !**

- **Il faut dire, c'est un honneur de se voir attribuer une mission d'une telle importance ! C'est un grand jour pour moi !**

- **Exactement, le jour de ta mort**, pensa ironiquement Blaise en lui souriant avec hypocrisie.

- **Ah ! Voilà MacMahnon qui arrive !** »

En effet, le Death-Eater ténébreux arrivait tranquillement tout de noir vêtu, il était d'une beauté androgyne et faisait tomber hommes et femmes à ses pieds. Il arriva à leur hauteur et leur sourit narquoisement.

« **Toujours entrain de flirter, Zabini ?**

- **Au moins je me soulage de temps en temps, moi.**

- **Je me demande comment le Maître a pu te confier cette mission…**

- **Les garçons, du calme !** s'énerva Connor »

Ils regardèrent la jeune femme tout en espérant que les autres arrivaient vite, MacMahon pour penser à autre chose et Blaise pour le simple fait de débarrasser la terre de ses deux verracrasses ! Et comme si leurs souhaits avaient été entendus, ils virent arriver Draco et Snape qui portait son habituelle robe de sorcier noir. Ils s'approchèrent du groupe.

« **Allons Snape, vous auriez pu faire un effort ! C'est vous qui invitez non ?**

- **Ce n'est pas parce que j'invite que je dois pour autant me changer exprès parce que je bois un verre en votre compagnie, MacMahon.**

- **Si à la place de se lancer des piques on allait boire se verre ? Ce n'est pas que ça me gêne mais ma gorge est sèche.**

- **Bonne idée Malfoy ! Je suis peut-être une femme bien élevée mais une petite bierraubeurre passerait bien.** »

C'est sur cet accord qu'ils décidèrent de pénétrer dans le pub sorcier et de s'y attabler.

Une serveuse vint les voir, prit leur commande et revint une dizaine de minutes plus tard, leur déposer les boissons qu'ils avaient demandé du champagne pour fêter l'occasion ainsi que du whisky pour Draco, qui le but d'une traite comme à son habitude, et une Bierraubeurre pour Connor.

Les discutions allaient bon train, toute la tablée participait aux différents débats, sauf Draco qui ne faisait que tendre l'oreille.

« **J'imagine bien Potter vivre comme un vulgaire Mudblood à précher sa bonne parole dans des pays aussi intéressant que la famille Weasley**, fit Connor.

**- Non, je ne pense pas. Il adore montrer au monde qu'il a de la puissance magique, je le vois bien en grand sorcier.**

**- Et pourquoi pas en mage noir, MacMahon ?**

**- Oh Zabini, ça se trouve c'est le cas, il ne préfère juste pas s'opposer à notre Lord sachant que la défaite est inévitable pour lui !**

- **C'est un Potter après tout,** dit soudainement Snape, **et les Potter sont connus pour leur amour du pouvoir. »**

Draco soupira, le sujet du débat ne l'intéressait pas du tout. Son regard se porta sur la main de Blaise qui caressait… Celle de Connor. Il leva les yeux vers le visage du basané et celui-ci était tout simplement entrain d'offrir son plus beau sourire charmeur à la blonde. Il la draguait ouvertement ! Il se demandait bien comment le noir pouvait faire ça alors qu'il avait un mari plus que mignon à la maison.

Soudain l'illumination ! Il eut un petit sourire narquois et se tourna vers MacMahon. C'était l'occasion rêvé pour les distraire et permettre à Severus de verser la potion dans leur verre. Il fit un sourire séducteur au jeune homme et commença la conversation :

**« Et sinon McMahon…**

**- Azazel, appel moi Azazel. On va faire une longue mission ensemble, alors tu peux m'appeler par mon prénom.**

**- D'accord. Alors Azazel**, fit Draco avec une voix dès plus suave, **j'imagine que Death-Eater n'est pas ta vocation première, alors dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu fais dans la vie ?**

**- Oh ! Pas grand-chose. Je suis en train d'ouvrir un apothicaire dans mon village. Comme ça les potions seront plus faciles d'accès pour les habitants. Et toi ?**

- **Moi ?** commença le blond, tout en caressant la main du jeune homme, je suis conseillé financier au ministère de la magie, **je compte me marier, fonder une famille mais pour cela je dois trouver la personne idéal. Homme ou femme, peut m'importe, cela ne se voit pas mais j'attends de trouver la bonne personne avant de me mettre la corde au cou, comme le dit l'expression.**

- **Tu es un grand sentimental mon cher petit Dragon.**

- **Oui, mais cela ne m'empêche pas de profiter un peu de ma liberté avant de m'engager.** »

Il lui fit un sourire séducteur avant de se lever et de l'inviter à sa suite, vite suivit de Blaise avec la blonde. Le maître des potions en profita pour verser dans les verres des indésirables un liquide noirâtre qui se fondit à la perfection à leurs boissons ne laissant aucun doute sur le produit rajouté.

Ce fut une demi-heure plus tard qu'ils revinrent s'assoir à table, certains aux anges, d'autres visiblement écœurés. Le jeune apollon à la peau d'albâtre recommanda un verre de whisky qu'il but cul-sec dès réception de celui-ci. Il vit avec ravissement que les futurs morts buvaient leurs boissons. Ils n'avaient plus qu'à attendre que le poison fasse effet afin qu'il puisse partir tranquillement à la recherche de l'ancien Gryffindor. Draco se pencha discrètement vers le basané et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

**« Tu fais des infidélités à ton beau Théodore ?**

**Arrête, m'en parle pas, il va me tuer… Mais c'est pour le bien de la mission ! »**

La soirée se finit rapidement, MacMahon et Connor se sentaient assez mal et préféraient rentrer se reposer pour le lendemain. Snape regarda intensément les deux jeunes slytherin, leurs faisant comprendre la marche à suivre. Ils se levèrent également et disparurent dans l'ombre.

Azazel MacMahon avait transplané jusqu'à son village. Il avait d'ailleurs rencontré quelques difficultés à cette tâche et se sentait de plus en plus nauséeux.

Il voulait marcher jusqu'à chez lui, pensant que l'air frai calmerait ses nausées qu'il avait depuis les coupes de champagne buent avec hâte. Il regarda avec tendresse le paysage, prenant la route qui le remmenait jusqu'à son apothicaire où il avait élu domicile.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant sa boutique, il voulut y pénétrer mais une étrange sensation lui indiquait que quelqu'un se trouvait derrière lui. Il fit volteface pour tomber sur…

« **Draco ? Mais… Que fais-tu ici ?**

- **Désolé, mais je dois accomplir ma mission…**

- **Que… Quoi ?**»

Il n'eut pas le temps de protester qu'il se retrouvait à terre par un coup de poing monumental offert par le blond. Il sortit sa baguette de justesse et la pointa vers Draco et cria :

« **Avada Kedavra !**»

Mais rien ne se produisit. Pas un éclair vert, pas un mort. Il fixa sa baguette stupéfait et inquiet puis regarda Drac, incrédule.

« **D'abord un léger mal de tête puis des nausées… La potion Tue-Sorcier agit rapidement tu ne trouves pas ?**

- **Une… Potion Tue-Sorcier ? Mais pourquoi ?**

- **Pourquoi ?** il se rua sur lui pour le tenir à terre, **pour vous empêcher de ramener Potter à se stupide Lord et faire gagner l'Ordre du Phoenix.**

- **Tu n'es qu'un traitre !**

- **Oui, et malheureusement tu ne seras plus là pour le prouver…**»

Il pointa sa baguette vers l'homme à terre et prononça la formule qui ôtait la vie. La lumière émeraude toucha MacMahon de plein fouet et il s'écroula totalement à terre, sans vie. Le blond jeta un sort de combustion à sa victime, se retourna et disparu dans la pénombre.

Elisabeth Connor était une sorcière de famille modeste. Elle ne vivait pas très loin du Diagon Alley, dans le Londres sorcier. Elle marchait tranquillement dans la rue menant à sa maison, serrant contre elle son manteau pour se protéger du froid du mois de Novembre.

Elle arriva devant le portique de son jardin. Elle s'apprêta à l'ouvrir mais se crispa et tomba, raide morte.

Blaise Zabini haussa un sourcil et regarda sa baguette. Avant d'hausser les épaules et d'enflammer le corps inerte de la femme.

Après s'être assuré que les preuves avaient disparu avec la calcination du corps il décida de transplanter.

Snape attendait, toujours assit à sa table. Il sirotait maintenant un agréable thé à la menthe tout en réfléchissant à comment procéder pour les recherches Blaise était allé plusieurs fois en Europe et Draco métrisait les langues asiatiques, le choix était tout fait ! Il ne les remarqua même pas s'attabler à nouveau à ses côtés.

« **Mission accomplie !** s'écria joyeusement Blaise

- **Vous êtes déjà là ?** s'étonna le professeur.

- **C'était facile, Connor n'a même pas remarquer que j'étais là, un avada dans le dos et c'était bon.**

- **MacMahon a essayé de me tuer mais il a remarqué que ça ne servait à rien vu que le Tue-Sorcier faisait effet, alors je l'ai achevé.**

- **Bien… Pendant votre absence, j'ai réfléchit à la répartition des territoires : Blaise, vous vous occuperez de tous les pays européens, Draco, tu feras ceux d'Asie, quant à moi, je m'occupe de L'Amérique et de l'Afrique.**

- **Ca me va**, fit Zabini

- **Idem pour moi.**

- **Très bien, nous nous retrouverons demain, à la même table pour le départ.** »

C'est sur ses bonnes paroles que chacun retourna chez lui, appréhendant la suite.

Blaise arriva dans le jardin de sa maison, son compagnon n'allait pas être content, non seulement il était tard, mais il était salement soûl. Il entra sans faire de bruit mais se fut en vin, son mari l'attendait impatiemment, assit sur les escaliers menant à l'étage. Tout l'intérieur ressemblait à la salle commune de slytherin, mais en plus grand. Le beau brun se leva et engueula son compagnon :

**« Blaise Nott-Zabini, c'est à cette heure que tu rentres ?!**

**- Bonsoir mon cœur, je peux tout t'expliquer, c'est…**

**- Non mais je rêve ou tu as bien une trace de rouge à lèvres sur la nuque ?!**

**- Ah oui ça… Ca fait aussi parti de l'histoire. Tu vas trouver ça étrange mais…**

**- Je ne veux rien savoir ! Au lit sale petit Slytherin, tu vas voir ce qu'il en coute de faire attendre son mari comme ça ! »**

Le basané alla à la suite de son mari, le suivant vers la chambre, avec un sourire rêveur. Il savait très bien comment son tendre époux allait le punir et il avait hâte…

Le lendemain, comme il était convenu, toute l'équipe s'était retrouvé au Leaky Cauldron et sirotait une tasse de thé en toute tranquillité. Cependant, ce moment de paix fut de courte durée. Snape posa une mallette sur la table, l'ouvrit et en sortit des dossiers.

**« Voici les potentiels Potter que nous avons pu recenser. Il y en a 15, je les ai déjà trié en fonction des répartitions qu'on s'est affecté hier soir**, fit le professeur des potions en distribuant les dossiers à ses comparses, **ce qui nous fait 5 dossiers chacun. Le but est de trouver rapidement qui est le vrai Potter, étudier son nouvel habitat puis essayé de le convaincre de revenir. Avec le cherche-sorcier ça ne devrait pas poser de problème.**

**- Ce ne sera pas si évident que ça…** commenta Blaise en étudiant ses dossiers, **comment allons-nous étudier discrètement Potter toute la journée sans se faire remarquer. Draco est animagus mais pas moi !**

**- Vous connaissez le polynectar Zabini ?**

**- Bien sûr ! »**

Le potionniste sorti de sa malade 3 sacs et les distribua. Draco sorti du sac un petit flacon contenant une potion qui avait l'air infecte et épaisse.

**« Je vous présente une version amélioré du polynectar, en changeant 2, 3 ingrédients j'ai réussi à faire en sorte que ses effets durent environ 24 heures.**

**- Wow ! Je suis impressionné Sev' ! J'aimerais bien que tu me l'apprennes !** s'émerveilla le blond

**- Sans problème, mon cher filleul. Maintenant que ses futilités sont régler, je propose qu'on termine notre petit déjeuner tranquillement et que nous partions effectuer notre mission. »**

Le petit déjeuner, comme l'avait proposé Snape, se termina tranquillement.

Ils quittèrent le Leaky Cauldron, se dirent au revoir et transplanèrent. Blaise à Berlin, en Allemagne. Severus à Tunis en Tunisie. Draco à Pékin en Chine.


	4. Chapitre 3 : Osaka

Bonjour à tous !

J'espère que vous avez passé un agréable Noël et que vous avez été gâté. Que ce soit de cadeaux ou d'amour.

Me revoici avec le chapitre 3, en espérant qu'il vous plaira.

Slytherin.

* * *

><p>Chapitre 3 : Osaka<p>

Deux semaines. Deux semaines qu'il avait quitté Londres pour partir à la recherche de Potter et rien ! Draco avait déjà étudié trois des présumés Potter et il se demandait comment on avait pu les confondre.

Le premier vivait à Pékin, en Chine, n'était qu'un simple squib qui vendait son corps pour subvenir à ses besoins. Le deuxième, lui, était un grand sorcier du Vietnam. Il voyageait beaucoup pour faire profiter de ses compétences en potions pour soigner les gens. Ce qui n'avait rien à voir avec Saint-Potter quand on connait ses talents en potion. Le troisième, était un sud-coréen et passait le trois quart de son temps à écumer les bars de son village.

**« Mesdames et Messieurs votre attention s'il vous plaît. Notre avion à destination de Tokyo va bientôt atterrir. C'est pourquoi nous vous prions de bien vouloir réattacher votre ceinture de sécurité. L'Asia Air Lines espère que vous avez passé un agréable voyage en notre compagnie et vous souhaite un bon séjour. »**

L'annonce de l'équipe de bord tira le blond de sa rêverie et l'obligea à faire face à la réalité le dossier du quatrième présumé Potter. Il l'ouvrit et feuilleta le contenu du dossier.

Harry Asashi

21 ans

Demeure dans la famille Asashi depuis environ 4 ans

Etudie l'occultisme, la démonologie et la défense contre les forces du mal à Handai, l'université d'Osaka.

Aide son père adoptif, Toya Asahi dans ses enquêtes criminelles liées aux muggles.

La famille Asashi est une des plus grandes lignées de sorciers du Japon. Toya Asashi est également père d'Amy Eva Asashi (17 ans, adoptée) et de Ritsu Asashi (6 mois, enfant né d'une relation homosexuelle)

Draco relisait les informations fournit par le dossier, septique. S'il s'agissait vraiment de Potter alors il était con. Con d'avoir gardé son prénom alors que les gentils, comme les méchants, étaient à sa recherche et ne pas avoir changé complètement son identité pouvait compromettre sa fugue. M'enfin, il était bien caché depuis plus de quatre ans, donc…

Il soupira, passant une main lascivement dans ses cheveux lunaires, laissant trainer son regard orageux au-delà le hublot, laissant le paysage de l'aéroport de Tokyo se dessiner sous ses yeux.

A cette vue le blond pesta. Il avait été contraint, pour rejoindre le pays nippon, de prendre l'avion car une barrière magique protégeait le pays de tout transplanage entrant pour des sorciers souhaitant séjourner moins d'un mois dans le pays.

L'avion atterrit sans difficulté. Le jeune homme blond se hâta de récupérer ses affaires et se dirigea vers le hall de l'aéroport, se demandant si une fois dans le pays il pouvait, ou non, transplaner comme bon lui semble. Et ce qu'il vit le sidéra.

Devant lui, suspendu dans le hall, se trouvait affiché deux pancartes. L'une d'elle indiquait le hall pour les Hi mahō no ikimono (créature non-magique d'après Google traduction) et l'autre le hall pour les Mahō no ikimono (créature magique).

Toujours surpris, il prit la direction du hall réservé à sa spécificité. Au bout de seulement quelques minutes il arriva dans une grande pièce où se trouvaient plusieurs cheminés et contenants de Floo Powder. Chaque cheminé avait pour nom une grande ville du pays nippon. Draco repéra rapidement l'âtre qui l'intéressait, celle d'Osaka.

Il se dirigea vers celle-ci, prit une bonne poigné de la poudre vert dorée, se plaça au centre de la cheminé et prononça le nom de la ville en jetant la poignée de poudre à ses pieds.

Le Floo Network le conduit, comme convenue, à la gare sorcière d'Osaka. A cette vue le blond sourit, se disant que cette fois-ci il n'aurait pas de mal à s'intégrer rapidement puisque, dans ce pays, les sorciers et les muggles semblaient vivre en harmonie. Il lâcha un petit rire ironique.

« **J'aimerais bien voir la tête de Voldie s'il met un jour les pieds dans ce pays,** pensa-t-il avec amusement. »

Une fois sortie de la gare, Draco parti à la recherche d'un lieu où il pourrait séjourner pour une durée non-déterminée.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

« **Ça vous fera 17 600 yen, et cela par nuit.**

**- Pardon ?**

**- C'est la première fois que vous venez au Japon, c'est ça ?** soupira l'agent d'accueil d'une auberge luxueuse que Draco venait de trouver.

**- Oui, je suis donc un peu perdu par le système de monnaie de votre pays puisqu'il est…**

**- Commun entre les ****Hi mahō no ikimono et les Mahō no ikimono. Ce n'est rien, nous avons l'habitude. Du coup, pour le paiement, vu que vous êtes sorcier, enfin j'imagine ?** le blond acquiesça, en silence, **Je disais donc que le paiement sera plus facile car il sera prélevé directement sur votre compte lorsque vous déclarer vouloir quitter l'auberge auprès de moi. Vous aurez donc une chambre pour une durée non-déterminée, comme vous le souhaitiez. Voici les clés de votre chambre. Je vous souhaite un bon séjour à Osaka. **»

Draco remercia l'aubergiste et pris la direction de sa chambre. Il fut agréablement surpris lorsqu'il la découvrit. Elle était simple, mais luxueuse, baignant dans le style japonais. Elle comportait un grand lit confortable, une armoire dont la façade était recouvert dans grand miroir, ainsi que d'un bureau. Il y avait deux portes au fond de la chambre, surement les toilettes et la salle de bain.

Il posa sa valise, qui s'agrandi automatiquement, sur le lit et l'ouvrit. Il jeta un sort à son contenu qui se rangea directement dans la chambre, les vêtements dans l'armoire, les livres sur le bureau et les affaires de toilettes dans la salle de bain.

Il s'assit sur le lit, en tailleur, et murmura un faible Tempus. Il était 17h45. Il allait être l'heure de la réunion quotidienne. Il soupira en sortant de sa poche une petite pièce d'or qu'il fit virevolter trois fois dans les airs, ce qui eut pour effet de faire apparaitre un parfait hologramme de Severus Snape et de Blaise Zabini.

« **Bonsoir à vous.**

**- Salut vieux !**

**- Bonsoir Draco.**

**- Alors comment s'est déroulée votre journée ? Du nouveau ?** »

Et c'est ainsi que la réunion se déroula et s'acheva sur les coups de 18 heure tapante. Il n'y avait rien de nouveau du côté de ses deux acolytes. Severus se trouvait à présent au Mali alors que Blaise squattait en France, dans un village pas loin de la ville de Metz (dans mon coin, en gros :D). Il restait à chacun deux sujets à suivre avant le terme de la mission. Il y avait donc une chance sur six de trouver le vrai Potter dans les jours à venir.

Son ventre se manifesta, criant sa faim, ce qui décida Draco Malfoy à sortir de sa chambre.

Même si l'auberge offrait une restauration tout à fait respectable, l'homme blond préféra sortir manger dehors, profitant de la fraîcheur de ce début de soirée pour se promener un peu.

La ville commençait à s'habiller aux couleurs de Noël, habillement imposé par se fin de mois de Novembre.

Draco continua d'être émerveillé en voyant que chaque magasin proposait à la fois des articles pour les muggles et pour les sorciers.

Au bout d'une demi-heure il trouva un sympathique restaurant traditionnel où il alla s'installer pour diner.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

Il était 22h30 lorsque le blond sortit rassasier du restaurant. Il avait pris plaisir à déguster les spécialités culinaire de la région du Kansai. Cependant, il n'était pas fatigué et préféra continuer de se promener un peu, histoire de digérer se copieux repas avant d'aller se coucher.

Ce fut ainsi que ses pas le guidèrent vers un des jardins les plus célèbres du pays, le jardin Nagai.

Il s'y engagea, à la recherche d'un banc qu'il trouva rapidement et s'assit. Il sortit son dossier sur Harry Asashi et le réexamina. Toya Asashi avait eu un fils d'une relation homosexuelle. Il sourit. Lui-même étant gay, comme Blaise et son parrain, c'était un soulagement, pour eux sorciers, de savoir que même malgré leur homosexualité de savoir qu'ils pourraient avoir leurs propres enfants grâce à une potion.

Il fut cependant tiré de ses pensées par une vibration dans sa poche gauche. Surpris, il glissa sa main dans sa poche et sortit de celle-ci l'origine de la perturbation. Son cœur rata un battement. Le Recherche-Sorcier venait de s'activé. Cela signifiait que Potter n'était pas très loin. Il se leva d'un bon, allant de gauche à droite, histoire de voir vers quelle direction l'objet magique était le plus réceptif. Une fois qu'il eut trouvé la voie à suivre il se laissa guider par la pierre ensorcelée.

Il se retrouva face à l'entrée d'un étrange bâtiment où une musique assourdissante s'en dégageait. Une foule impressionnante faisait la queue pour pouvoir y entrer. Il se mit derrière en fin de queue, lisant l'enseigne présent sur la façade, « L'Exutoire ». Plus il s'approchait de l'entrée, plus la vibration du Recherche-Sorcier s'intensifiait.

Et après une demi-heure d'attente, une fouille faite de près par les vigiles et l'entrée payée, Draco se retrouvait à l'entrée de la piste de danse de ce qu'il savait maintenant être une discothèque.

Des jeunes se déhanchaient sans gêne sur la piste. Enfin, ça c'était les plus chastes, car d'autres s'attelaient à des tâches beaucoup moins catholique.

Il s'installa directement au bar, sans prêter attention à un couple lesbien tranquillement occupé à s'embrasser avec ardeur en se cajolant les seins qui se tenait à ses côtés. Un jeune barman le repéra aussitôt.

« **Bonsoir, bel étranger, que puis-je te servir ?**

**- Un double Whisky, sans glace.**

**- Tout de suite mon mignon !** »

Draco détailla le barman. Il devait avoir dans les 25 ans. Pourtant son apparence était frêle. Cette impression était renforcée par son style vestimentaire peu commun (style Suichi dans Gravitation pour ceux qui connaissent). Il avait tout du nippon de base, de beaux yeux bridés sombre avec une chevelure lisse assorti. Il était beau et le sorcier blond l'aurait bien dégusté. Le barman lui servit son verre qu'il but d'une traite.

« **Eh bah, le bel étranger à une bonne décente à ce que je vois**, fit le barman avec amusement.

**- Oui assez, un autre s'il vous plait**. »

Le blond aurait continué d'observer le barman le servir avec appétit si le Recherche-Sorcier ne l'avait pas rappelé à l'ordre.

Il reporta son attention sur la foule se défoulant sur la piste de danse, analysant un par un toute les personnes s'y trouvant, à la recherche de Potter. Il s'y désintéressa lorsque le verre fut à nouveau posé devant lui. Alors qu'il tournait la tête vers le bar pour boire son vers son regard croisa des yeux verts émeraude.

Il fallut quelques secondes au blond pour réagir. A une dizaine de mètres de lui, à l'autre bout du bar, dans une cage se tenait un homme de type européen, à la peau hâlé se déhanchant dans une tenue en cuir des plus sexy.

Il avait des cheveux bruns indomptables qui criaient haut et fort que le propriétaire de cette tignasse venait probablement d'avoir la partie de jambe en l'air la plus torride du siècle. Un corps fin et athlétique se dessinait sous sa tenue de cuire qui avait un effet seconde peau, ne cachant rien de ses muscles, ni de ses fesses fermes et rondes. Draco ravala difficilement sa salive et son excitation s'accru lorsque les yeux vers du danseur s'encrèrent quelques secondes dans les siens avant de balancer sa tête de gauche à droite, soulevant ses cheveux, dégageant ainsi son front, révélant ainsi une cicatrice en forme d'éclair.

Draco n'y croyait pas, dansant dans une cage de discothèque à quelques mètres de lui se trouvait Harry Potter. Celui-ci ne semblait pas l'avoir vu car il continuait de danser tranquillement dans son coin.

« **Oh putain de merde**, pensa Draco alors que son pantalon se faisait de plus en plus étroit »

Il reporta son attention sur le verre de Whisky qu'il but comme à son habitude, histoire de reprendre ses esprits. Il regarda de nouveau en direction de la cage et se figea.

Harry Potter n'était plus là, le Recherche-Sorcier avait arrêté de vibrer.

* * *

><p>En espérant que cela vous a plus, je vous retrouve très vite pour la suite. <p>


End file.
